Tide of Tears
by Psychos-Anonymous
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and the Dark Lord Voldemort is still at large. But thankfully, there is something that can help his effort to destroy the Dark Lord. But is the assistance of unstable gods truly worth the risk?
1. Dumbledore's Plan

P.A.: Whoa... So many new things popping up in my little stories. I would like to thank diet root beer and my REM cycle for this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own this story. It was my dream.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
It was a miserable day at number twelve, Grimmauld Place. It had been raining all week so that by now half the Order had colds. Currently, only a few had enough free time to notice the bleak look to the days. One such person was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and the savior of the world....  
  
"And yet they won't let me in on their bloody meetings." He grumbled, watching the rain patter against the windows.  
  
"Lighten up, mate!" Ron exclaimed from across the room. There he played wizard chess with Hermione, the only thing he could beat her at. "The meeting will start soon and we'll see if we can hear anything good!"  
  
Harry's mood brightened a bit at that. Even though they were all in sixth year the Order members still refused to let them in on the meetings. It was starting to irritate him lately. He was supposed to save the world from the Dark Lord and they still said he was too young for that type of thing.  
  
Hermione fixed Ron with a stern look. "Don't tell me we're going to use those Extendable Ears again! You know what Mrs. Weasley said last time!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione." Harry said, finally turning away from the window. "How else are we supposed to find out about this stuff? And tormenting Kreacher has lost its entertainment value." He smiled sheepishly as Hermione glared at him.  
  
"You're still doing that? I thought I told you to leave him alone! I swear, you're worse than Sirius some-Oops...." She muttered, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry...."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to the window. That was another thing plaguing his mind. Sirius.... His friends couldn't understand this. Talking to Lupin really helped him though. They could both relate to how they knew him. Harry may hide it but he missed Sirius dearly. His laugh, his jokes, his smile.... Harry stopped that train of thought when he felt a familiar lump rise in his throat. "It's ok, Hermione."  
  
She sighed in relief and Ron moved his queen and smiled victoriously.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
&&&  
  
"Come on, guys.... We shouldn't be doing this..." Hermione whispered as they huddled around the other end of the Extendable Ear. When both boys shushed her she huffed and glared.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Albus?" Came Mrs. Weasley's voice. "It sounds awfully dangerous..."  
  
"I am quite sure, Molly. He would be of great help to us in more ways then one."  
  
The three looked at each other. Who could they be talking about? They quickly turned their attention back to the ear to catch Lupin's response.  
  
"But you know what he is, Albus! What if it goes wrong? Or worse! What if he does something when we bring him here?"  
  
"I know very well what he is capable of, Remus. You all know what he is capable of. Voldemort", Harry saw his two friends wince at the name, "is also searching for him. We cannot, under any circumstances, let him find him. This being is capable of turning the tides of the war, for our favor or against it."  
  
Ron turned to the others. "Did you hear that? Somebody that powerful! Who would have thought it...?" The other two shushed him and strained to hear.  
  
"How do we find him?" Snape's scathing voice came through, causing the three to scowl. "He could be anywhere in the world right now."  
  
"I am well aware of that, Severus. That is why it is our luck he has come to our part of the world at this point in time." Dumbledore chuckled. "You didn't think all this horrible weather was coincidence, did you?"  
  
"The weather...?" Hermione whispered in confusion. "Is he talking about weather magic? Is there such thing?"  
  
"Why don't you tell us, Miss I-read-the-entire-library?" Ron hissed. The two were going to start another row if Harry hadn't quieted them in time to hear the last bit.  
  
"-Remus shall go.... And I think Tonks and Moody shall as well. You will depart tomorrow morning. Meeting's adjourned everybody."  
  
The three quickly left as the members filtered out of the kitchen, talking in whispers. They all seemed apprehensive.  
  
They hastened back up to Harry and Ron's room only to encounter an enraged Ginny. "Why didn't you come and get me?! I wanted to hear too!"  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet, Ginny!" Ron snapped.  
  
"We'll tell you everything we know." Harry whispered. "Just be quiet!"  
  
The younger Weasley huffed one last time before sitting on the bed. "Ok. Tell me."  
  
"Well we heard them talking about bringing someone here. Someone really powerful." Ron muttered.  
  
"Someone who probably can manipulate weather." Hermione added. "I'll do some research. Maybe there are some books in the library that have something on it-"  
  
"Ok, Hermione. We get it." Harry sighed, chuckling a bit. He became thoughtful as he processed the information. "Dumbledore said he could turn the tide of the war in our favor or for the enemies...."  
  
"Is he some type of wizard?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I guess so. But I've never heard of a wizard who can manipulate weather and travels all over the world. Do you remember?" Hermione asked. "Snape said that this person could be anywhere."  
  
"And Dumbledore said he's here because of the weather.... It has been weird lately. Raining day in and day out." Ron said idly. "It seems like ages since I've seen the sun."  
  
"Mom says it's supposed to keep up too." His sister added, getting really interested. "Do you think it's because of that guy?" She asked.  
  
"I suppose we'll find out, won't we?" Hermione said with a smile on her face. "They said they're bringing him here."  
  
"Well this place is the second safest place next to Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"And hiding things in Hogwarts can turn bad. Remember the stone?" Harry asked.  
  
"But Lupin seemed worried. This person must be really dangerous." Hermione said, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
"Maybe it's a Death Eater!" Ron cried. "Like a person in You-Know-Who's inner circle or something!"  
  
"That is a possibility...." Harry agreed, nodding.  
  
"But that would be stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. "They'd take him to the Ministry!"  
  
"Well they might not, Hermione." Harry pointed out. "These are times of war. Things are different."  
  
Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "I still think it's too much of a risk, Harry."  
  
"Well we seem to have been avoiding those as of late, haven't we?" Ron snapped sarcastically. "Let's sleep on it. They're having another meeting tomorrow morning."  
  
&&&  
  
Harry tossed and turned that night, lost in his mind.  
  
He was running. Running through a dark forest. It reminded him of the Forbidden Forest on the school grounds. Suddenly, a streak of white flashed in front of him and disappeared into the trees. He lifted a ghostly white hand and pointed in the direction, muttering one word.  
  
"Maeror."  
  
Harry then realized that there were others with him. Death Eaters ran between the trees after the white streak, which easily outraced them all. Some shot spells, but they didn't seem to be able to hit it. It doubled back and raced around towards Harry. He raised his wand. As it got closer, he realized it was a dog type animal. He opened his mouth to say an incantation and catch this animal.... His scar seared with pain and he screamed.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry eyes shot open and he sat up in surprise. Ron, Hermione, Lupin, and Dumbledore were crowded around his bed.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" Ron asked, his voice quivering.  
  
Harry nodded and rubbed his aching scar. "What did you dream about, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, uncharacteristic urgency in his eyes.  
  
"I-It was a forest... And there it was dark out. I think I was Voldemort because there were Death Eaters everywhere. We were chasing something. It looked like a dog." Harry answered, trying to remember the dream.  
  
"Does the word Maeror come to your mind?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry looked at him in shock and nodded dumbly. "Um... Yeah. I remember him saying it... Or thinking it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned to Lupin. "I will go wake the Order. You must leave at once."  
  
Lupin nodded and ran from the room. "What is going on, sir?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Something that could seal our fates for good if we do not act quickly." He smiled at their worried faces. "But do not worry. Go back to sleep." He turned and walked from the room.  
  
"He expects us to sleep at a time like this?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"I'll get the Extendable Ears...." Harry sighed and walked off to get it out of his trunk.  
  
&&&  
  
"This is the worst thing that could happen...." Mr. Weasley sighed.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again on the end of the Extendable Ears, listening to the frantic meeting taking place.  
  
"Voldemort must have decided to strike as soon as possible. Did he mention anything, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No. He must have chosen some of his most prized Death Eaters. Possibly his inner circle."  
  
"But they might have captured him." Molly cried in worry.  
  
"We are not sure of that yet. We will find out soon though." The headmaster assured.  
  
"What are you three doing?" Remus Lupin asked from behind their crouched figures, causing them to jump. "Oh... Extendable Ears. I see." He smiled tiredly. He was dressed in a traveling cloak with a small bag on his shoulder.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Undoubtedly you heard where I'm going." Remus answered, smiling at their embarrassed faces.  
  
"Well who are you going to get?"  
  
Remuus's face clouded over in thought. "Listen. You mustn't worry about anything you heard."  
  
"But, Remus-"  
  
"No buts Harry." He smiled reassuringly and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Ah, Remus." Dumbledore said from the doorway of the kitchen. "Are you and the others ready?"  
  
"Yes, Albus." He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze before walking down the hall, quickly joined by Moody and Tonks from the kitchen, and leaving the house.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron cried in frustration.  
  
"I don't know...." Hermione whispered.  
  
&&&  
  
Slowly, three days passed. Harry and the others were starting to get worried. Ron and Harry resorted to joining Hermione in the library, looking for spells that allow you to manipulate the weather. They also searched for the word Maeror. No luck in both caused their spirits to drop. The constant rain didn't help that either.  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Ron yelled one evening, tossing his book to the side. "If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to go insane!"  
  
Suddenly, the sound of rain lessened and then suddenly stopped. Hermione blinked and looked at Ron. "That was strange...."  
  
They all jumped as the sound of a door being slammed downstairs and footsteps moving quickly. "Well I guess you got your wish..." Harry whispered before jumping up and running downstairs.  
  
It was complete pandemonium. Order members were running into the kitchen and talking loudly.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked his mother as they followed her through the halls.  
  
"They're back!" She cried happily.  
  
"Remus is back?" Harry asked happily. "And Tonks and Moody too?"  
  
"Yes, dear!" She said before going into the crowded kitchen. Everyone was gathered around the table, blocking the view of the others. No one even cared that the children came in with them.  
  
"Quiet now. You'll frighten him if you're too loud." Dumbledore called over the voices. They quickly quieted and all was still.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione whispered, standing on her tiptoes trying to see.  
  
"Harry!" Lupin said from in front of them. "Come here, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at his two friends who shrugged and followed him to the front. He gasped at what he saw. Lying on the table was the dog from his dream. He stopped next to the table and heard Hermione gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. Now that Harry was close to it, he could see it was a coyote; only it was a pale, almost white, blue. It appeared to be sleeping.  
  
"Do you recognize it, Harry?" Remus asked. Harry looked at him and noticed he was slightly bruised.  
  
"Yeah.... What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
"Well.... It seems he wasn't alone when we found him." Remus said sheepishly.  
  
"Well who is he exactly?" Ron asked, looking at the coyote.  
  
"He...", Dumbledore said, gesturing to the sleeping canine, "is Maeror, The God of Sorrow."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
P.A.: Weird huh? More to come soon! R&R and tell me what you think of it! 


	2. Maeror: The God of Sorrow

P.A.: Well here's the second chapter…. I'd like to apologize for spelling Maeror wrong in the last chapter…. > It is spelled Maeror and you'll see why in this chapter. On a different note I'd like to thank readers for the nice reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"The God of what?" Ron said after a stunned silence.

"The God of Sorrow." Dumbledore repeated.

"It makes sense!" Hermione cried, startling the others. She smiled sheepishly. "I remembered hearing the word Maeror before. It is a Latin word meaning grief."

"Good, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said smiling.

"So what exactly is a God of Sorrow?" Hermione asked. "I've never read anything about this before."

"He is one of the six gods that are in harmony with the emotional energy given off by people everywhere, muggles and wizards alike." Moody growled, his magical eye locked on the coyote while his normal eye looked at the three. He looked even more frightening than normal, covered in small scratches.

"What's emotional energy?" Harry asked, turning to Remus.

"Do you remember, Harry, all those times you were very upset that you accidentally caused things to happen?" Remus answered, smiling down at the boy.

Harry thought back to the times his magic got out of control. He smiled when he remembered how he blew up his Aunt and the time he released the snake on his cousin Dudley in the zoo. "Yes."

"That is when your emotional energy gets out of control. It causes things to happen randomly." Remus explained, turning back to the being on the table. "Depending on the emotion, he and five others draw the energy to themselves so it will not harm others."

"Then if that's true, Harry wouldn't have blown up his aunt!" Hermione huffed, causing Ron to snort with laughter.

"That is correct, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, smiling. "But I doubt Harry was feeling sad at the time so it is not the God of Sorrow's fault that happened. The God of Anger was in charge of that I believe."

"Then why isn't the anger god doing his job?" Ron questioned.

"That is something we must ask Maeror." Tonks said, looking tired and beaten.

"But first we must ask what happened the past three days." Molly said. "How did you get those wounds?"

"Like we said, Molly." Remus sighed as he sat in a chair. "He wasn't alone when we found him."

"There were at least five death eaters around him." Tonks said, sipping some coffee. "We drove them off and got him here as quick as we could."

"So he's stunned?" Harry asked.

"Most likely." Moody muttered. "Though how they did it is a mystery for now."

"Why does everyone want him?" Hermione asked suddenly. "He seems so harmless!"

"Harmless is something he's not, Miss Granger." Snape snapped at her. "That emotional energy he collects doesn't just disappear. He can use it as he sees fit. He could destroy us all if he wished to!" Hermione gulped and backed away from the table.

"But he won't, Severus." Mr. Weasley cut in. "He knows better than that."

"And what makes you so sure he does?" The professor hissed at him. "Is it because he sees what causes the energy or is it because he's a good little puppy?"

"Enough!" Dumbledore commanded and they went silent. "That is not the only reason, Severus."

"Yes! There are his tears!" Tonks put in excitedly.

"What do his tears do?" Harry asked.

"Well once a year, he goes to a safe place and releases all the energy he gathers in one big emotional breakdown. He will cry for twenty-four hours, and each tear he cries is for each time he's needed to collect energy, so you can guess that is a lot of tears." Remus explained.

"And those tears crystallize into tiny jewels. Each jewel contains energy and are extremely rare and valuable for magic." Moody said gruffly. "They can be melted into a crystal ball that will show when the next sorrowful event will happen, and with the right adjustments from him it can be of the sadness caused by You-Know-Who."

Hermione was in awe. "That's amazing…."

"And powerful potions can be made with the tears." Snape added. "Poisons and such."

"So you just want him for the tears and his power?" Ron asked.

"Of course not." His mother snapped. "There are also the dementors."

Harry shuddered slightly at the thought of those creatures. "Dementors?"

"Dementors feed off happy thoughts, correct?" Lupin asked, and at their nods he continued. "So how do they weaken a person when he has no happy thoughts? All Maeror has known in his existence is sorrow, death, grief, and anguish. The dementors have no affect on him."

"Incredible…." Hermione muttered. "No wonder You-Know-Who wants him."

"Now I think that's enough questions for now." Dumbledore said. "We should wake him. Remember everyone. Make no sudden movements or loud noises. Remus, would you do the honors?"

Lupin nodded and pointed his wand at the canine and whispered. "_Ennervate._"

Now Harry had seen many people stunned and reawakened but he was surprised when nothing happened. Maeror lay there, as still as before.

"Maybe he isn't stunned…" Remus said lowering his wand.

Then everything seemed to be happening at once. A bright light flashed from the table blinding Harry for a few seconds. When it faded, a foot shot out and kicked Remus's wand from his hand, sending it flying into the fireplace, where many sparks and ashes exploded around the room.

"GET DOWN!" Someone yelled and Harry was pushed to the ground next to Hermione and Ron, who looked terrified.

The fire continued to rain down onto the kitchen as everyone ran around in confusion, deflecting ashes and sparks. Harry then saw a pair of feet, clad in light blue, run past his head toward the exit of the kitchen.

He pointed his wand and yelled, "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The being was blasted from behind which sent him sailing into the hallway. Mrs. Black in her portrait could be heard. "SCUM! MUDBLOODS! IN MY HOUSE! NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS HAS SUCH FILTH DEFILED THE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Some of Order members ran into the hall, where Mrs. Black was finally quieted. The other members recovered Lupin's wand and stopped the rain of fire.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose to their feet and watched Mr. Weasley and Remus come back with a figure bound by magical cords. He had his head bowed, his light blue hair covering his face as he struggled against his captors. He was clothed in a long-sleeved white shirt and loose white pants. A blue sash was tied about his waist and he had no jewel or ornament on him except one sparkling crystal on a silver chain dangling around his neck.

"I told you he was too dangerous to be here, Albus." Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"Let me go!" The figure cried, struggling more. His voice was musical to the ear. "I won't let you have them! LET ME GO!"

"Maeror…." Dumbledore said softly, causing the boy to look up at him. Harry heard Hermione gasp in wonderment. His face was simply angelic. His light blue eyes shined with desperation, fear, and so much sadness that Harry felt his heart wrench.

"….Albus Dumbledore…" Maeror muttered. He looked around at the wizards that were looking at him in interest. When his eyes landed on Hermione, she squeaked and blushed. Ron scowled at him so his eyes moved over to Harry and lit up. "Harry Potter…."

Harry started in surprise. "H-how did he know my name?"

"When you are sad and he gathers the emotional energy you release, he also gathers the memory of the time. So he knows you most likely." Mrs. Weasley whispered to him.

Harry nodded and kept his eyes on the other. Now Harry understood why Maeror only knew sorrow. He's never seen any good memories so he's never had any good thoughts. Then another thought struck Harry. _So he's seen my sad memories? Does that mean he saw…?_ Harry wondered but was startled from his thoughts when Dumbledore spoke again. "Maeror… You must be calm. We are not going to hurt you."

Maeror hesitated and nodded. Mr. Weasley removed the cords and the god rubbed his arms, looking at the ground. "So… Have you come for my tears too?" He choked out sounding close to tears. Harry heard Hermione sniffle and his heart wrenched again.

"No we have not." Dumbledore said softly. "We have brought you here so we could protect you and ask for your assistance."

"Yes… my assistance in the war." The boy muttered. "That is all anyone wants from me."

"We also want you to tell us about your siblings." Dumbledore continued slowly.

"………If I do what you wish…. what will become of me?" Maeror said, lifting his eyes to meet the aged headmaster. There were tears threatening to spill over but they didn't. "What will become of myself and my siblings?"

"We will honor your part in the war and leave you in peace." Dumbledore answered.

"…….Ok…." He whispered. They sit him in a seat and he sighed. "What do you wish to know?"

"Where are the other gods?" Dumbledore asked as the others watched.

"I do not know. We only gather in one place every century or so. But the last I heard was that my sister, The Goddess of Happiness, is in hiding. She never told me where. My two brothers, The Gods of Anger and Fear, disappeared so I only assume the worst. My other two sisters, The Goddesses of Love and Courage, haven't contacted me recently but I believe they are safe."

"Can you contact them?"

He shook his head. "No. We usually meet every so often by chance. Normally it is because of war in one place. That is why I came here. I was hoping one of them would be here." He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his forehead against them.

"We will try and gather information on them." Dumbledore assured. "Now have you released your power yet?"

"No…." He mumbled. "Two days from now. I will but not before then."

"You will be safe here so do not worry. Tonks, would you show him to a room? He must be tired." Dumbledore said kindly.

Maeror nodded and was led out of the room. Mrs. Weasley then shooed them out of the kitchen so she could ready dinner. But all through dinner Harry sat in silence, Maeror dancing around his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

"Yeah… I'm fine." He answered, attempting to smile.

"Are you thinking about Maeror?" She asked knowingly.

Harry nodded and sighed. Ron glared at Hermoine. "I bet you were thinking about him too."

"Oh come of it, Ron!" Hermione huffed, blushing.

"So you do fancy him!" Ron cried.

The two started to bicker at each other across the table and Harry seized the opportunity to excuse himself and walk into the silent hall. He sighed softly and walked upstairs, entering his room in thought.

"Good evening, Harry Potter."

Harry's head jerked up at the voice. On his bed sat Maeror, in all his godly beauty and sorrow. He was stroking Hedwig as she perched upon his knee, seemingly enjoying the attention. Harry quickly closed and locked the door, going over to the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy in the bed looked up at him with those sad eyes. "You wanted to ask me something. If you have changed your mind about it I will leave." He made to rise from the bed, Hedwig hooting indigently. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and kept him sitting.

"It's ok." He whispered. Hedwig made herself comfortable on the god's knee again and hooted softly when Maeror pet her again.

"So what did you wish to ask me, Harry?"

"Well…. I was wondering… if maybe…." Harry paused, suddenly feeling stupid.

"Go on." Maeror urged quietly. "No question is ever a foolish one."

Harry blinked in surprise at the others words. "How did you…?"

"I can sense emotions. It sometimes helps me locate my kin if we are near each other." He explained.

"Oh…" Harry answered lamely.

"Now with the question you wanted to ask in the beginning."

"Well… You see the memories of the people feeling sad right?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, also stroking Hedwig.

"Yes. I do see them." The other whispered, becoming even more miserable.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no… It is quite alright." Maeror tried to reassure.

"Right… Well… I wanted to know… Could you tell me about my parent's death?" Harry blurted. Maeror didn't look surprised by the question and made no move to answer so Harry kept speaking. "I was only a baby when they died and everyone tells me what happened but… No one witnessed it except me and I can't remember."

"Yes… You were only a child." Harry quieted and listened intently. "I remember being surprised that an infant could have such a memory. Your father ran outside to give your mother time to escape. He was a very brave man." Harry smiled a bit. "When he died the Dark Lord came in and wanted to kill you. Your mother tried to convince him not to so he killed her."

"That's what everyone tells me." Harry said with a sigh. "I wish I could remember their last moments…."

Maeror was silent for a second before nodding. "Many do." He gently moved Hedwig off his knee and stood. "But do not worry."

"Ok….. Thanks, Maeror." Harry said.

Maeror nodded and left the room silently. Harry lay awake for hours that night, contemplating the words of the other. Finally, when the dawn was peaking over the horizon, he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: There you go! Everything is explained. I hope it was good and easy to understand. R&R please!


	3. Restless at the Breakfast Table

P.A.: Third chapter! This is getting screwed up.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Night passed slowly and eventually morning broke upon Number Twelve, Grimmauld place. Harry awoke to the morning light in his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Harry! Wake up, mate!"  
  
"Mmm... Whaapon..." Harry muttered into his pillow.  
  
"Oh bloody hell, Harry! WAKE UP!" The person cried before something soft slammed into Harry's head.  
  
The boy sighed and sat up, facing Ron. "What is it...?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.  
  
"You've got to come see this!" Ron exclaimed, trying to drag Harry from the bed.  
  
Harry waved him off and got up to get dressed. "What's going on?" He asked excitedly.  
  
"That Maeror really is a god!" Ron cried in excitement.  
  
Harry paused in pulling his shirt on. "And you just figured that out now....?" This earned him a face full of pillow.  
  
"Just come on!"  
  
&&&  
  
When Harry followed Ron down into the hall, whatever he was thinking vanished as he stared at the sight before him.  
  
"Isn't it brilliant?" Ron whispered to him.  
  
Harry nodded dumbly and kept staring. Maeror was sitting in a chair before the framed picture of Mrs. Black. What was amazing was that they were both talking... civilly.  
  
"He's been at it for hours, mate. The Order is in shock! I think Snape even had a heart attack!" Ron whispered gleefully.  
  
"Your house is simply wonderful, Mrs. Black." Maeror said softly. "I wish to see more of the library especially. I love books above many things. You're family tapestry is in the drawing room, yes?"  
  
"Oh yes." Mrs. Black answered kindly, actually smiling at the other. "The family dates back a long time. So many noble ancestors trying to keep the dying pureblood race alive."  
  
"A noble task indeed." Maeror whispered.  
  
"Yes. Though some do not believe in it." She said, scowling. "Like that son of mine."  
  
Harry growled a bit and clenched his fists. Maeror's eyes flashed to where he and Ron stood and he nodded to the portrait. "I must go now." He stood and bowed. "Good day to you, Mrs. Black. It was a pleasure talking to you."  
  
"It was nice to have some civilized conversation, with all the filth and mudblood scum running about and all. Good day." Mrs. Black said before Maeror drew the curtain over her portrait.  
  
"How do you do it, mate?" Ron asked him in awe.  
  
Maeror shrugged. "She's a lovely woman once you get to know her..."  
  
Ron snorted in suppressed laughter. "I doubt you there. Well let's go to breakfast, Harry."  
  
"Ok, Ron." He watched Ron go into the kitchen before turning to the god. "Are you coming?"  
  
Maeror looked at him in surprise. "Me?"  
  
"Well... You didn't eat dinner yesterday... Well I think you didn't and I thought you'd like to join us at breakfast. I don't think the Order will mind and I don't think you want to sit in your room all day and... I'm rambling." Harry said lamely, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.  
  
Maeror stood silently for a moment before muttering. "If you wish me to...."  
  
Harry smiled and grabbed his wrist gently. "Come on."  
  
Harry led the boy into the kitchen. He winced as the noise suddenly died and the sound of utensils was silenced. All eyes locked on them and he could feel Maeror tense at his side. Thankfully, Dumbledore noticed the restless atmosphere and spoke. "Maeror, Harry... So nice of you to join us. Have a seat."  
  
The people at the table returned to their conversations, though the tense atmosphere remained. Harry and Maeror sat across from Ron and Hermione, who looked at Harry for an explanation.  
  
Harry ignored their looks and smiled at Maeror reassuringly. "These are my friends. You didn't get to meet them personally last night."  
  
Maeror bowed his head slightly in greeting. "A pleasure."  
  
Hermione blushed and focused on her eggs and Ron frowned a bit. "Yeah."  
  
Harry looked between them nervously. This was not going well. "Uhhh... So Maeror, tell us about yourself."  
  
Maeror poked the food on his plate absentmindedly. "What do you wish to know?"  
  
"Well for starters, how old are you?" Harry asked before stuffing a forkful of eggs in his mouth.  
  
"I do not know." Maeror sighed. "I have just existed since the creation of the world."  
  
The three stared at him in shock. Finally Hermione spoke. "You've been alive before human beings walked the earth?"  
  
"Yes. I watched the world develop into what it is today."  
  
"So you've seen everything?" Ron asked.  
  
"I suppose you could say that." Maeror whispered, sipping his orange juice.  
  
"So did Atlantis sink for real?" Ron questioned excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes at how easily the god fell in and out of favor with his friend.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione cried in disapproval.  
  
"What? I want to know!"  
  
"It did sink." Both teens quit arguing and looked at the boy in shock. "Ira did it long ago."  
  
"Who is Ira?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He is my brother, The God of Anger." Maeror said, his voice hard to hear over the din in the kitchen.  
  
"Why'd he sink Atlantis?" Ron questioned propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin in his palms.  
  
"As you know, we must release the emotional energy we collect. We release it in different ways though. Ira does not release his energy through tears like myself. He releases his in colossal natural disasters. For example, Atlantis sinking into the ocean."  
  
"That's horrible...." Hermione whispered. "So many people died in that...."  
  
Maeror winced slightly and looked down, poking at his food. Ron looked over at him curiously. "Are you not hungry?"  
  
"Not really..." Harry's eyes became worried at the strain behind the voice. "I think I should prepare for tomorrow..."  
  
"Oh right! You're getting rid of your energy aren't you?" Ron asked. "Are we allowed to watch?"  
  
Maeror was silent for a few seconds before standing and leaving the kitchen without a word. Harry watched him go, frowning sadly.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ron asked.  
  
"He must have a lot on his mind." Hermione reasoned. "Or he might be nervous about tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and agreed with Hermione, still frowning slightly. Maeror wasn't nervous. Harry stood quickly, not meeting the eyes of his confused friends. "I just remembered some homework I need to do."  
  
He quickly left the kitchen and walked upstairs, fully intent on seeking out the god in his room. It was then Harry realized he had no idea where Maeror was staying. The god came to him before so he was completely clueless. Then, unbidden, Mearor's conversation with Mrs. Black passed his thoughts.  
  
_"I wish to see more of the library especially. I love books above many things."_  
  
Harry changed direction and headed off to the library. He entered silently and smiled when he saw the god sitting on the window seat. The smile faded when he saw the other shaking with suppressed sobs.  
  
"Maeror...." Harry whispered.  
  
The other jumped and looked over at him in surprise. "Harry Potter...."  
  
Harry felt all the air leave his lungs as he saw the look of the other. His eyes were brimming with tears, full of confusion, anger, and such a profound depth of sorrow. They both stared at each other in silence, afraid to break the delicate atmosphere.  
  
Finally, Harry turned his head away to stare at the books, not able to hold the gaze of the other. "You like books, huh?" He asked, realizing too late how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Yes.... Books are gateways to another world. They allow me to escape this one." He replied sadly.  
  
Harry winced. He reminded him of his life and made him feel worse. He was never good at this type of thing. "I'm sorry about back there..."  
  
"It is alright. You are naturally curious about things." He said simply, turning back to the window. Harry stood there for a second, not sure what to do. He decided, after getting no other comment from the other to leave. As he turned to do so, Maeror spoke again. "Come here, Harry."  
  
Harry paused before walking over to the god, the other not turning away from the window. "What is it?"  
  
"Out there." He replied simply, tapping the glass softly. "Those people out there have no idea how much one person's life affects theirs."  
  
Harry was quiet a second before nodding. "I guess... Some people do though."  
  
"Yes, but only when that person passes from this world or comes close to it." He held up a hand to silence Harry's comment. "I know this for a fact, Harry. And you do too."  
  
Harry paused and nodded. He knew the other was right. He took people for granted until he started loosing them. The sudden thought of Sirius's smiling face came to Harry and he felt his eyes prickling with fresh tears.  
  
Mearor turned then to look at him. "I apologize. I never meant to make you sad."  
  
Harry shook his head and wiped his eyes. "It's ok." Suddenly Harry realized what happened. "Did you see what I think you saw?"  
  
"If you mean my words bringing sadness into your heart, then yes, I did see it." Maeror whispered. "It is little compared to everything you've been through." He pulled his legs to his chest and looked from Harry to the now open space.  
  
Taking this as an invitation to sit, Harry did so and sighed. "Yeah...." Harry jumped when he felt something cold around his neck and reached up to touch Maeror's hand that was fingering the chain he placed around Harry's neck. "What's this?"  
  
"It's a tear. Not one of mine, mind you. If I gave you that you would feel even worse. This is from my sister, Laetitia. She's the Goddess of Happiness. She cries tears of joy every year. This was her first."  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he went to take off the tear. "I can't take this from you."  
  
Maeror stopped his hands and shook his head. "It has saved me many times in the past. Maybe it will save you."  
  
"What did it save you from, Maeror....?" Harry whispered.  
  
"There you are, Harry!"  
  
Harry jumped at the voice and turned to see Hermione and Ron in the doorway. Maeror was once again looking out the window. "What's up?"  
  
"Well you weren't in your room, mate. This is the last place I expected you to be after all that time we spent here." Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Harry laughed with his friend and tucked the necklace into the front of his t-shirt. He didn't know why he was keeping it a secret from them but he felt that this was private. This was only between Maeror and himself.  
  
"They want you downstairs, Maeror." Hermione whispered. "In the kitchen."  
  
Maeror nodded and stood. "Thank you." He cast one look back at Harry before walking out.  
  
"What was he doing in here....?" Ron asked after the god left.  
  
"Nothing, Ron." Harry quickly answered before looking out the window. "He likes books."  
  
Ron shrugged and muttered something like 'weirdo' before sitting in a chair with a sigh.

Harry shook his head and his hand gripped the gem beneath his shirt. "No Ron..." He muttered to the window. "He's just lost."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
P.A.: o.o This is getting weird.... Oh well! R&R! My friend is calling for romance between Maeror and someone. I was hoping to do one. I already have a vote for Harry/Maeror. Vote now! Not limited to boy/girl.


	4. Midnight Tears

P.A.: Another chapter! I've decided on there being absolutely no romance.... Well maybe a teeny bit of Ron/Hermione but none with Maeror. It just is better for me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours passed and Maeror never returned to the library. Harry wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't want to come back or because the meeting was going on for longer than he thought.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go get supper!" Ron said, trying to do one of two things. Get Harry out of his deep thinking spell or get out of the bloody library.

Harry shrugged, liking the sound of a good meal. He got up and followed Ron and Hermione out of the library, Hermione taking a bit more convincing to leave than him.

When they reached the kitchen they were surprised to see the Order standing outside the kitchen rather than inside waiting for dinner.

"What's going on, Remus?" Harry asked.

"Albus wanted to speak with Maeror alone. It appears that Maeror dislikes crowds." Lupin answered, sighing.

"He's still in the meeting?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It seems that they have much to talk about.... Especially how dangerous he's going to be from now on."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, a tiny bit afraid.

"Tonight is the night he cries his tears and releases his energy. It is a dangerous ritual for humans." Remus answered gravely.

"Why?" Ron questioned, not entirely convinced that the strange boy could do much.

"There are few people who can recount what they've seen if they witness his tears."

"Why is that...?" Hermione whispered.

"Those who witness the ritual are overcome with such a great feeling of grief that they often kill themselves." Lupin said quietly, eliciting a gasp from the teens.

"But why?!" Harry cried.

"Have you heard of the Grim, Harry?"

"Uhhh..... Yeah. I do have Professor Trelawney." Harry muttered. "Why?"

"That is not really a demon dog. It is Maeror's brother, the God of Fear. The reason so many die after seeing him is they go insane or the feeling of fear they feel when around him overwhelms them and they kill themselves."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked in shock.

Before Remus could answer the doors to the kitchen opened and Dumbledore stood there, for once not wearing his usual smile. "Remus. Kingsley. Could you help me move Maeror to his room? Tonks, I want you to move the children to the drawing room until dinner is ready."

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked in confusion. "What's wrong with Maeror?"

"Move along a bit, Harry." Tonks whispered, ushering the teens toward the stairs.

Harry heard Hermione gasp and turned back to the kitchen. He stopped walking and stared as Lupin and Kingsly came out of the kitchen with Maeror between them. Maeror was limp, apparently unconscious, wrapped in restraints. A small trickle of blood flowed from his left temple.

"What did you do to him?!" Harry cried, trying to go back.

Tonks grabbed him and started to forcefully drag him along. "Harry!"

The boy struggled and tried to break free. "What happened to him!? Why is he bleeding?!"

"Come along, Harry!" Tonks cried, dragging him upstairs and into the drawing room. "Stay here." She said before slamming the doors and magically locking them inside.

Harry started pounding on the doors. "What's going on?! LET ME OUT!"

"Calm down, Harry!" Ron yelled, slightly pale at seeing Harry this angry.

"They hurt him.... I know they did.... "Harry said weakly, his hands dropping to his sides.

"They must have had a good reason to..." Hermione whispered.

"Well they bloody well better." Harry muttered, not noticing he was clutching the gem around his neck.

&&&

Harry had no idea what was going on with the Order. When they finally went down for dinner it was eight o'clock and the entire Order was cheerfully talking. Every time he tried to ask one of them what happened, they would change the subject or tell him that it wasn't important. When he asked why it wasn't important they told him that Maeror simply slipped and hit his head on the table.

"I don't get it...." Harry whispered to the others in the safety of their room.

"Don't get what?" Ginny asked.

"Why they keep avoiding the subject!"

"They must have a reason to." Hermione said over the top of her book, _Magical Mysteries._

"What are you reading, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"A book on unexplained happenings in the wizarding world. I thought maybe it would have something on the gods since no one knows about them."

"That sounds likely." Ginny said, reading over Hermione's shoulder. "Don't you think so, Harry?" She looked up and blinked. "Harry?"

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked, looking out the door.

&&&

Harry walked around the house, searching for Maeror's room. He decided to ask the god directly what happened instead of getting half answers from everyone else.

"They don't have it magically hidden, do they?"

Just when he was about to go back to his room a light shone from under Mad-Eye Moody's door. Harry paused and put his ear to the door. Silence.

"Professor Moody?" Harry called. No one answered. "Professor Moody? Are you in there?"

When he again received no answer he began to worry a bit. He tried to open the door and found it locked. He quickly muttered an _Alohamora _and was disappointed, but not surprised when the door didn't unlock. He smiled a bit and pulled out the knife Sirius gave him. He started to think back but stopped himself. Mad-Eye could be in trouble. He inserted the blade into the lock and wiggled it around a bit until he heard the lock give a surrendering click.

"Professor?" Harry called once more as he opened the door a bit and looked in. The person in the room was not Professor Moody, but Maeror. The god was glowing an eerie blue as he stared out the window from his seat on the sill. He was still in the restraints although the wound on his head was healed.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Maeror asked, not looking over at the boy in the doorway.

"I was looking for you.... "Harry said quietly.

"I figured that out by you being here. _Why_ are you here though." Maeror finally looked away from the window at Harry.

"Well.... What happened in the kitchen?! No one will tell me what happened to you! And why are you like this!?" Harry cried, motioning to the restraints.

"Calm yourself, Harry. This was of my own free will."

"What...?"

"I asked for Dumbledore to bind me. It is so I don't do anything... irreversible tonight." Maeror looked down, the first time he couldn't meet Harry's gaze.

"Irreversible? You mean you might.... "_Kill yourself? _Maeror didn't answer. "Is that why they stunned you?"

"I asked them to. I also asked them to awake me a half hour before... before..." The god trailed off and his eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

Harry blinked and took a step back in surprise. He looked at his watch. "It's 11: 59...." He looked up as he heard a small tap. On the floor was a perfectly round gem. He looked up at Maeror as another tear ran down his face. "You're crying...."

_"Those who witness the ritual are overcome with such a great feeling of grief that they often kill themselves."_

"Run, Harry...."

The clock struck midnight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Mwahaha.... R&R please!


	5. Flight of a Songbird

P.A.: Back again with a new chapter! School has started and there's so much hell. I'll try and write whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was like an explosion.

_No Mother! Wake up! MOTHER!_

The room became icy cold.

_He left me... I'm alone..._

The memories flew around the room, reflecting in his green eyes. Sobs echoed behind them, along with the pitter-patter of tiny stones falling against the floor. He looked through the whirlwind of the past to see the god on the floor, body shaking with the sorrow he now openly displayed.

_I can't believe they rejected me..._

He fell to his knees. It was smothering him. The pressure in the little room was so great. He grasped at his chest, gasping for the air that he was being deprived of. All the pain was suffocating him. The images closing in around him.

_I wish they'd stop fighting... I want a family again..._

He fished the small gem out of his shirt and clutched it. Curling up on the floor, trying to disappear, trying to get away from the voices.

_He hasn't gone!_

"No.... Help me... Help... Sirius...." He whimpered, clutching the gem tighter.

_SIRIUS!_

&&&

"He's beginning to awaken...."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the blurry figures standing over him. He quickly tried to sit up but felt a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Stay still, Harry. You are still weak."

Harry's vision cleared and he was greeted with the concerned faces of his friends, Remus, and Albus Dumbledore. "What happened.....?"

"You almost got yourself killed! That's what happened!" Hermione screeched, almost in hysterics.

"Killed...?" Harry asked softly, looking at the patchwork quilt covering him. Did they really care about his life? They could only be worried because he was they're only hope for the death of Voldemort.

"You were in Maeror's room, WHILE HE WAS CRYING! The stress alone could have killed you!" Hermione continued. "What were you thinking?!"

"That is enough, Miss Granger." Dumbleorew cut in, looking especially grave. Hermione went silent and nodded, allowing the old headmaster to speak. "Harry."

"Yes, sir...?" Harry asked weakly.

"We repaired the knife Sirius gave you so you could remember him. Not so you could put yourself in such danger. Why did you seek Maeror out if you knew he was dangerous tonight?"

The green eyed boy felt anger surge through him for some unknown reason. "Why do you care?! I'm nothing but a tool to you all! I'm just special to you because if I die Voldemort can't be killed!"

"Harry..." Ron started to say but was cut off.

"SAVE IT! I don't want to hear you lie to me anymore!" He screamed, fists clenching around the blankets to keep from hitting something.

"Why are you saying these things, Harry?!" Hermione asked, close to tears.

"Just get out." He snapped, looking out the window.

"Harry..." Remus started, but shook his head and led Hermione and Ron outside.

Dumbledore stood there and watched Harry for a while. "Whatever you saw in that room, Harry...." He said, turning to leave. "Is the past. You must remember that."

Harry watched him leave out of the corner of his eyes and sighed as he did. "You all don't understand.... None of you..." He muttered, laying down. "No one can understand what I saw in there...." He felt tears sliding down his cheeks but made no move to wipe them away.

He fell into a restless sleep listening to the to the storm raging outside.

&&&

He was so tired. He could have slept for days on end and wouldn't have complained. But he couldn't sleep.

Not yet.

"There she is!" He heard someone yell. He looked up from where he was sitting in a tree.

Death eaters. So many of them. But why were they pointing their wands at him?

"Fire at will! BRING HER DOWN!"

He leapt from the tree as a barrage of curses hit the previous one. He was plummeting to the ground. Instead of fear, he felt a rush of joy course through him. He slowed close to the ground and soared upwards into the night sky.

He was flying.

He could here the Death Eaters curse him as he continued to fly through the clouds. The stars twinkled overhead as he approached a Muggle city.

Suddenly he saw a single Death Eater flying towards him on a broom. Before he could even think he felt the force of the curse slamming into him and a spray of yellow feathers exploded into the air around him. A sickening crack met his ears as he plummet towards the ground, trying to stay in the air with his only good wing.

The street was coming fast. He was going to die. If this is what falling to your death is like, why is it coming slower? He came to a stop a few feet above the pavement and felt two warm hands hold him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." A voice whispered. He looked up into concerned blue eyes hidden behind a shaggy mane of black hair.

_Sirius..._

Harry screamed as he shot up in bed, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth. Had anyone heard? No footsteps outside his door told him no. He sighed and removed his hands. That dream was not like the others he had about Sirius. This one was filled with so much joy and carefree happiness. His hand slowly clasped around the jewel hanging from his neck.

What was happening to him?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Whoa.... That was... whoa.... R&R please....


	6. Pain

P.A.: I'm just skipping around to different fanfictions until I update.... 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Harry didn't join the others for breakfast. He just lay in bed staring at the opposite wall with half lidded eyes, listening to the tiny pitter-patter of the rain outside. Lightning flashed occasionally, obscuring the shadows of his room into visions. Writhing bodies of people dying, departing loved ones.... Hopelessness.

The overwhelming feeling of hopelessness surrounded him. His task was suicide. He couldn't rely on his friends anymore nor could he trust the Order. They only wanted to use him... like a _tool_. He wasn't some thing to be used and then forgotten. And what if he failed his task? Then they'd probably curse him down to hell.

Friends are always coming and going through a person's life. They are nice people who stick by you for a few years. Then something pops up in their lives and your dispensable for their own happiness. Then you search for a new friend to fill the empty void of the one you lost. It's an eternity of searching through the world of darkened humanity for a single person who would just stick by you to the end. A person who wouldn't leave you in the cold for his or her own joy in life just because you've lost your place in it.

"Those people... they will drop me... leave me..." Harry whispered, hugging his pillow tighter.

When you take the world upon your shoulders, the weight only grows until it crushes you.

"Harry...?" Hermione called softly, knocking on the bedroom door. "Can we come in?" When the boy inside didn't answer she turned to Ron. "You don't think he did anything to himself do you?"

"Of course not, Hermione." Ron assured, mostly to himself than the brown-haired girl. "He probably is still sleeping."

Hermione nodded and knocked again. "Harry...? We're coming in now..."

The room was extremely dark. Harry had not bothered to turn on any of the lights when he had woken up because like everything else that came to mind, he deemed them completely pointless. The two teens carefully picked their way across the room towards the bed, trying not to trip over the many books and clothes littering the floor and dropping the tray of food they had brought the depressed teen.

"Harry... We brought you some breakfast." Hermione said softly, placing the tray on the bedside table.

"I'm not hungry." Harry growled, glaring at the pile of eggs and toast with distaste.

"But you haven't eaten since last night, mate." Ron gasped in disbelief. "You _have _to be hungry!"

"Well too bad. I'm not." Harry snapped, rolling over and away from the plate to stare at the opposite wall.

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, sitting on the side of the bed. "We're all really worried about you..."

"I doubt it." Came the sharp reply from under the covers.

"Harry.... Please believe us when we say that... Because we really do care about you..." Hermione said with a small sniffle.

"No you don't."

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron cried. "Why are you like this? We're your friends!"

"No you aren't!" Harry yelled back, sitting up and startling Hermione from the bedside. "None of you were ever my friends! You all are using me!"

"No we aren't, Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Why are you saying these things?"

"Just get out." Harry growled.

"But Harry-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

The girl jumped up and scampered from the room followed by a shocked Ron, slamming the door behind themselves as the plate of food they had brought slammed against the door, sliding down into a gooey mess of glass and eggs.

&&&

Harry didn't know how long he lay in the bed. The sun had long ago set. Several people attempted to console him after Hermione and Ron but he wouldn't let any of them come in. What also made him angry was, after searching the room he realized they removed all the possible weapons from it. Did they not trust him?!

Even though Harry had given up completely on his life and defending others.... Suicide had not once crossed his mind. He pulled out the tear necklace and looked at the twinkling orb. Maeror seemed to be the only one who understood what he felt... But if that was true then why hadn't the God given up on the human race like him?

"We aren't worth saving..."

_Knock knock._

Harry immediately hid the necklace and turned over away from the door, feigning sleep. If he didn't answer they would leave.

"Careful... Careful..." It was Lupin. What could he want? The door creaked open and there was a soft thump as something hit the frame. "Are you alright...? You're too weak. You can't do this." A soft grunt met the boy's ears followed by a soft sigh from Remus. "Alright..." 

The door closed and soft, unsteady footsteps made their way toward the bed. Harry's eyes narrowed and he sat up, a biting remark already forming. It never made it out of his mouth.

Maeror stood next to the bed, gripping the headboard tightly with a shaking hand. His legs trembled, trying to support his small body. He looked so old, so tired...

"Maeror...?" Harry asked unsurely.

"Harry... Potter..." Came the soft reply as the god's legs finally gave out, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Maeror!" He yelled, jumping from the bed and kneeling at his side. "Are you alright?"

"I am just..... very tired." The boy whispered, struggling to lift himself.

"Here let me help you..." Harry murmured, helping him stand. "Shouldn't you be crying?" He asked, allowing the god to sit on his bed.

"I finished.... just now...." Maeror answered softly.

"Why are you in here?" Harry demanded. "They sent you in here to try and make me work for them didn't they?!"

"No...."

"Don't lie to me!" Harry screamed. "Why else would Remus push you in here?!"

"Harry, I....."

"No! Just stop talking! I can't believe you! I trusted you like everyone else and here you are, THE SAME AS THE-"

_CRAAACK_!

Harry stumbled backwards into the walls and stared at the god in shock. Gently touching trembling fingers to his bruised cheek, he stared at Maeror's still raised hand and blazing eyes. Hurt mixed with anger flashed before completely fading as the sudden strength he had left him and he collapsed back onto the bed. Harry sat down against the wall, still fingering his injured face. Maeror had looked so... so.... deadly.

"Harry.... You're wrong about... everything...."

The weak voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "What...?"

"I.... came here on my own... Remus just helped me make it... I knew you were hurting... because I saw you in my mind...." He took a shuddering breath and continued before Harry could speak. "What you saw.... What you felt.... it's not for you to experience..."

"But... I... I..." Harry whispered.

"What you feel now.... is what others have felt in the past.... The helplessness... the sorrow.... It is not your true feelings that block your judgment...." He shifted so that he fell off the bed, so he could sit on the floor with Harry.

"Then... why....?" Harry asked brokenly, clutching his head. "I feel so used now..."

"Because you must have thought..... this before..." Maeror said, crawling so he sat in front of Harry. "Being around... me amplified... those thoughts.... consumed your... logic and reason.... You are not you...."

"Then... do you know who I am?" Harry murmured.

"You are... Harry Potter.... You are lost.... You are confused.... But you are... the one who will save us all."

"Maeror...." Harry whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean...."

"Harry... I envy you humans...." Maeror said softly. "You can feel so many emotions at once... when I can only feel your pain... But Harry...." He lifted a shaking hand to brush the crystal tears from the boy's cheek. "Remember... Whenever you cry..... I will always cry with you."

Harry smiled through his tears and launched himself forward, hugging the god tightly. Maeror would be there for him. Maeror would comfort him. Maeror would be the one he looked to in trouble. Maeror understands him.

Maeror shares his pain.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: Awwww.... How cute. My friend Liz and I were talking about this at school. We were like "Even if it looks like Harry is in love with Maeror he isn't. Maeror is like a Sirius to him." So yeah. Even though it looks like slash it isn't. Maeror is just a replacement Sirius to Harry. :P

Cean: R&R please!


	7. Defenseless

P.A.: Man I'm in such a creative mood recently. I've made nearly five new stories and mini-series and I even planned the sequel and the succession story for that. I need a life. Also I decided that even though the _real_ sixth book is coming out... July 16 I think... that I'm going to keep writing this as if it hadn't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun rose and for the first time in weeks in was not obscured by clouds. Some birds chirped and fluttered among the tree branches outside number 12 Grimmauld place. For the first time in hours Harry was glad to see it.

He rose from bed and stretched leisurely and smiled. Last night had been very...enlightening. He looked at his bare feet in thought. Maeror had stayed with him into the early morning hours until the god had passed out somewhere around six in the morning. He must have been tired. Giving the room a once over he noticed two things with slight sadness. Maeror had disappeared again and that food Ron and Hermione had brought the night before was still on the floor in a congealed lump.

Thinking of his friends dampened his mood. What was he going to be able to say to them about how he acted? He had acted like a fool and screamed at them, blaming them for everything. He needed to come up with something to say to them at breakfast. Until then he'd clean up his room. It was a bloody mess.

Unfortunately, cleaning his room did not take the amount of time he thought it would. Therefore he was still at a loss about what to say to the people in the house. He sat heavily on the bed and pulled on a pair of socks. He decided to wing it. If all else failed he could probably beg forgiveness and leave it at that.

Padding down the main stairway he blinked. The house seemed rather... desolate this morning. Normally there were people bustling around with toast in their mouths, trying to get into the bathroom before the next person and what not. At the moment Harry was waiting for a tumbleweed to roll on by to emphasize the vacant feeling the house had. They hadn't all left without telling him had they?

"Harry...?" A tentative voice asked.

The boy turned and blinked at Remus, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking hesitant about speaking again. Harry felt a pang of guilt. He really had been an idiot. "Don't worry... I'm not going to go on a rampage."

Remus's face melted into one of relief. "Good. Maeror told us this morning what was going on but we were all still worried."

Harry brightened. "So everyone understands it then?"

"It's perfectly clear." The werewolf said, walking over. "Though a few people are still a bit upset." He added pointedly.

"Right..." Harry answered with a wince. "Where exactly are those few people?"

"They are in the drawing room." Lupin said, placing a hand on the young teen's shoulder. "Are you read to talk to them...?"

"No..." Harry whined, shaking his head. "But it'll only get worse."

"Good luck with that then." The older man said, turning to enter the kitchen again.

"Where is everyone, Remus?"

The wolf paused, looking back at the boy. "In the basement discussing what to do with all the tears."

"Oh..." Harry had forgotten the reason the Order wanted all the tears in the first place. He wondered if Maeror trusted them all with them or if he was simply afraid of all the wizards and witches surrounding him. Deciding to ask the god later he shrugged and gave Remus a small wave before walking back up the stairs to the drawing room.

Upon entering he found Ron and Hermione sitting on one of the couches, not talking but simply staring away in thought. Another surge of guilt washed over him and he cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Both pairs of eyes fell on him quickly and he squirmed, feeling awkward.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, standing but hesitating to go to him. His redheaded friend also stood and didn't move forward. Were they that afraid of what he would do?

"I'm sorry." He blurted out, looking down. Well it was a start. Now to explain why he went psycho on them all last night without seeming like a psycho. "I... I just... I can't..." He jumped when Hermione's arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." She said sternly, sniffling.

"I'm sorry..." He said again, wrapping his arm around her as well.

"You had us worried, mate..." Ron said slowly, running a nervous hand through his hair and giving a relieved sigh. "After what Lupin said about people who saw what you did... and how you acted..."

"I know... I couldn't help it..." Ron still looked a bit nervous. Harry smiled and opened his other arm. "Do you want a hug too, Ron?"

The other blinked and hastily held up his hands. "No thank you..."

"Come on Ron... Give your best mate a hug."

"Get AWAY from me, Harry."

"Hugs are fun, Ron!"

"Stop staring at me like that, mate..."

"Hug me!"

"GET OFF!"

Harry thought it relieved the tension quite nicely.

&&&

The following weeks passed quickly, the incident of Harry's odd behavior forgotten for the most part. Since the night, Maeror would come to visit Harry almost every night. The first nights it scared the boy who lived nearly to death when the god randomly appeared when he turned to a place that had been previously empty. Harry had a sneaking suspicion the other was doing it on purpose to see how many different curses Harry would yell when finding a depressed god sitting on his potions homework at three in the morning. Harry also couldn't figure out how Maeror ended up in the cabinet beneath the window. He still refused to go near it past nine p.m. in fear a hand would pop out and grab his ankle. Again.

Before he knew it, the week before school arrived as well as their supply list from Hogwarts. It happened early one morning during breakfast, almost dropping into his juice. Immediately he and the others tore them open. The normal books were there, except for the few at the end of the list.

"_Advanced Muggle Weaponry_?" Harry read aloud.

"_The Ancient Art of Battle_..." Ron continued, reading the rest. "_Weapons and How to Use Them_..."

Hermione eeped as she read the last title. "_Slaying Monsters Made Easy_?"

"What do we need these for?" Harry asked in astonishment, looking over at Dumbledore.

"They are for your new Defense Against the Dark Arts class." He answered, eyes twinkling.

"What kind of class is this guy teaching?" Ginny demanded, looking at the headmaster.

"Isn't it about time you all head to Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked, looking over at Molly Weasley.

"Oh you're right. Come along children. To the fire place."

&&&

Harry was still wondering about what their new DADA teacher could be thinking, assigning these books. Hermione said that perhaps we were learning how to defend against non-magic weaponry. Harry preferred what Ron suggested.

"The blighter is nuts, mate."

Either way, Harry was sure the class would be one in a million. He had gotten his money out of his vault and was currently strolling through the long street that was Diagon Alley. Ron had run off to visit his brother's joke shop and Hermione was stocking up on school supplies. Harry sighed and decided to buy his books now and then stop for an ice cream. That sounded like a nice plan.

Entering the musty bookstore that was Flourish & Blotts, he looked around. Where would he find books on muggle weaponry? He asked one of the attendants and was directed to the very farthest corner of the store. It was a cramped little place with only a shelf in it. Apparently it wasn't a popular topic. There was only one other person there as well.

The boy looked his age, perhaps younger. He had a stocking cap on and baggy black pants and t-shirt. He was almost as scrawny as Harry too. He had his face buried in _Weapons and How to Use Them_, not noticing the other's approach. He must be muggle, Harry reasoned, judging by his clothes. Was he a student in another house?

Deciding to be friendly, Harry walked up and stood next to the other. "Hello."

The other jumped and froze suddenly, not taking his face from the book. "Hello..."

"I see you're getting the DADA books too. You go to Hogwarts then. What house are you in?" Harry asked, kneeling to find the titles he needed.

"Erm...Ravenclaw."

"Oh really? No wonder I hadn't seen you before. What year?" The green-eyed teen questioned further, standing and looking at the other.

"...Fourth?" The other still hadn't taken the book away from his face.

Harry found it odd behavior. Sure he was famous but the other shouldn't be this spooked out. He reached out and moved the book away, opening his mouth to reprimand the other teen for acting skittish. He got to the open mouth part and couldn't get past it.

Maeror stared back at him, looking as sheepish as he could get. He gently took the book back from Harry and placed it on the shelf again. "I must be going now..."

Before the god could take two steps he was grabbed by the arm and yanked back into the confines of the shelves. "Are you insane!" Harry hissed, looking around. "Death Eaters could be around!"

"I know... I just wanted to come outside." Maeror said softly, trying to tug his arm free of the other's grasp.

"Does the Order know you're out here?" Harry demanded, giving the limb another tug.

"No..." Maeror said with a small whimper. "I snuck out this morning... when I was supposed to be sleeping."

Harry fumed. "You're being too reckless. The world rests on your shoulders and you are off gallivanting about because you wanted to go _outside_. That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard. Just because you are a god and feared doesn't mean you can do that. You are in constant danger and if you died the world would be doomed!"

"Then how come you may walk about freely?" Maeror shot back sadly, looking at the floor and no longer trying to get free. "You are just as hunted and you may go outside. I can even defend myself better than you and they insist on treating me like I am a fragile little thing. Why must you do the same?"

Harry let go of the other's arm. "Maeror I..."

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter. Where's Weasel? Isn't he normally following in your shadow?" A snide voice drawled.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted curtly, staring coolly in his direction. "Where are your flunky drones?"

"I don't need Crabbe and Goyle to defend myself against _you_." The blonde Slytherin sneered. "And what's this? You making friends with another mudblood?"

"Leave him alone..." Harry warned, not exactly sure if it was because he was angry or because Maeror was emotionally unstable.

"Look at how scrawny he is. He's probably going to be in Hufflepuff if he isn't already." Draco continued to chide. "You should really get stronger friends since you're on the Dark Lord's most wanted list, Potter."

"I... am not weak..."

"What was that?" The teen asked, looking at Maeror with a raised eyebrow.

The god had his eyes clamped shut, fists clenched in anguish. Did no one believe in him? Even strangers thought he was weak. "Stop calling me weak." He demanded.

"Ohhh... Did I hurt your feelings?" Malfoy scorned.

"Stop it, Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"Or what? Are _you _going to stop me? Going to play the hero again, Potter?" Draco suggested coldly. "You're very good at that aren't you?"

Harry grasped his wand and got ready to pull it out at the slightest moment. "If I have to..."

Maeror started to tremble, wrapping his arms around his body. He looked up, blue eyes alight with sapphire flames. "I...can defend myself!"

There was a bright flash of blue and Harry was thrown off his feet into a shelf. The whole building shook and papers flew everywhere. Books rained down off shelves as they toppled over. Harry quickly covered his head as a loud roaring explosion sounded. The sound of splintering wood was soon followed by stillness.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?"

"The book store exploded!"

"Is everyone alright in there?"

"It's an attack by the Dark Lord!"

Harry's eyes flickered open and took in the scene around him. The whole muggle information section was in shambles, shelves toppled over away from where he once stood. The floor was a sea of papers and books. The roof had been blown off and outwards, showing the clear blew sky. Malfoy lay a bit away, unconscious. Apparently a large book fell and hit him. Harry stood unsteadily as the owner of the store ran over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah..." He said, unsurely. Had Maeror done all this?

"Harry!"

He looked around and saw the Weasleys and Hermione near what was left of the entrance. He quickly made his way over to them, not looking back as people went to help Malfoy. Maeror had blown up Flourish & Blotts. He had been provoked by Malfoy and pushed too far.

Keep telling yourself that, Harry said over and over. Put all the blame on Malfoy and it's all not on you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.A.: There's a new chapter for you peoples. I don't feel like writing to 12 pages right now so what I have should be enough for you. R&R please.


End file.
